


Strangers at a Wedding

by Lets_talk_gay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_talk_gay/pseuds/Lets_talk_gay
Summary: Hello! Happy Lockdown!Hope you're all happy and healthy, I'm very bored hence the following. I take full responsibility for spelling mistake and grammatical errors.I've had this idea for a while, so this chapter is the intro and if I do the next chapter it's 3 weeks later on the first day (ooooh exciting?) If you like what you read let me know or I probably will get distracted by something shiny.Much love, keep 2m apart, stay clean, stay home.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Kudos: 14





	Strangers at a Wedding

Strangers at a wedding

"It's been 4 months Kara, 4!" Alex says between throwing food into her mouth.  
"I know Alex, but don't you think it's cute?" Kara mumbles around a slice of extra cheesy pizza.  
"Ok, yes, in some way it's kind of cute BUT it's mostly creepy... They met 4 months ago and now we've just got their wedding invite for 3 weeks time! Also ho-"  
"ALEX!" Kara jumps in, she's seen Alex's "pre-stress out" rants before and wants to stop it before it starts "Stop stressing out, please, I know you're only worried for Winn but he really seems to love James and James loves him, you'd know if you took the time to get to know him" Kara says as she puts her arm around Alex's shoulder. Kara can't see her sister face but she can feel her sigh against her chest.  
"You can't say he's given me the chance, I'm in med school Kara, I barely fit the time to sleep" Alex explains and Kara can't get but agree. Kara knows that Alex is stretched for time enough as it is. This wedding will be good for her. "Al, when's the last time you went on holiday?" Kara asks carefully. "Ha! A holiday? Do people still do them?" Alex jokes as she sits up.  
"Yeah, I mean, you did see on the invite where the wedding was right?"  
"Uh... No I might have read the first line and stopped reading... Why?" Alex asks.  
"Before you react, it's going to be so much fun! And only close family and friends to the groom's are invited... The wedding is going to be in the middle of a 2 week cruise around Greece?" 

"What!?"


End file.
